Jour après jour: recueil one shot Malec
by Suronn Birds
Summary: Ce recueil contiendra des OS concernant uniquement le couple Malec de la série Shadowhunters. Pour l'essentiel, ces one shot seront composé par des lemon plus ou moins détaillé au gré de mes envies et de l'histoire. Vous êtes donc prévenue, âmes sensibles ou homophobes, halte là, ce recueil n'est pas pour vous. Bien sur je préciserais le rating sur chaque os. Les personnages d
1. Au coeur de l'été

**~Au coeur de l'été~**

Magnus sortit sur le balcon pour tenter de chercher un peu d'air frais, mais malheureusement pour lui, la canicule faisant rage dehors annulait toutes chances de trouver un peu de fraîcheur, même malgré l'heure bien avancée de la journée. Le sorcier se résigna donc à retourner se calfeutrer chez lui où des ventilateurs à pales recouvrant son plafond tournaient à plein régime.

Alec entra dans l'appartement sans frapper, il ne prenait plus cette peine étant pratiquement chez lui ici. En effet, il passait plus de temps chez son petit-ami qu'à l'Institut, enfin sauf durant ses « heures de travail » si l'ont pouvait nommer la chasse aux démons ainsi. Malgré la chaleur, Alec s'échinait à porter du noir. Il avait seulement accepté de laisser de côté sa veste pour ne porter que son t-shirt aux manches plus courtes.

Quand le jeune chasseur entra dans le salon, il découvrit Magnus allongé sur le sofa, les yeux clos et les pieds étendus sur un gros pouf qui n'était pas là le matin même. Sa chemise bleu acier était grande ouverte sur son torse sculptural. Alec s'appuya sur le montant de la double entrée du salon et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant cet homme qui animait tant d'émotions en lui. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait réalisé que Magnus, sous ses vêtements parfois criards et à la coupe exotique, possédait un corps solide et développé. C'était quand Alec avait posé sa main sur son bras pour la première fois, remontant à son épaule qui n'avait rien de maigre ou de fragile. Puis il y avait eu la première fois où il l'avait vu torse-nu, alors que le sorcier s'entraînait. Alec avait eu toutes les peines du monde à garder son self-contrôle autant de l'esprit que du corps cette nuit là.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient amants et son corps pouvait donc s'exprimer à son gré. Le chasseur retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, les déposa dans un coin et revint vers son amant endormi. Alec se pencha à ses côtés, effleura de la main ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et quand Magnus ouvrit les yeux, Alec lui sourit à pleines dents.

Le sorcier fut ébloui par ce sourire qui le chavirait à chaque fois. Il était si rare qu'Alec Lightwood sourie. Surtout de façon si franche et entière. Et ce sourire était pour lui. Le bel asiatique en eut des battements de cœur redoublés.

\- Hey sal...

Alec posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant, lui enjoignant de se taire. Magnus se sentit immédiatement électrisé par ce regard lourd de sens et de luxure qui brillait dans les yeux du grand brun.

L'archer passa devant son homme et l'enjamba de façon à se retrouver debout au-dessus de lui, les jambes de Magnus entre les siennes. Le chasseur se pencha lentement et vint placer un tendre baiser sur le bas-ventre exposé de l'asiatique. Il remonta langoureusement le long de ses abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés, encore plus sous la contraction actuelle.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre en regardant la bouche de son amant évoluer sur son abdomen, s'approchant dangereusement de ses pectoraux à la chair sensible et réactive. Depuis le début, Alec n'avait pas lâché son partenaire du regard, se régalant autant de sa peau dorée et glabre que du feu qui naissait dans ses yeux dont les reflets ambrés jaillissaient par à-coups, faisant sourire Alec contre ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Ses mains coururent le long des flancs de Magnus, laissant la peau parcourue de chair de poule, jusqu'aux épaules du sorcier pour faire glisser le long de ses bras la chemise qu'il portait encore bien inutilement.

Une fois l'autre torse-nu, Alec stoppa net la progression de sa langue vers les boutons de chair et se redressa lui aussi. Il retira son t-shirt et déboutonna son jean noir mais n'en ouvrit pas plus, laissant l'imagination de Magnus en éveil.

Ce corps, le sorcier le connaissait bien, il l'avait éveillé à l'amour et initié aux plaisirs. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il le découvrait, c'était avec une joie et un désir sans cesse renouvelés. Ainsi Magnus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne camouflant pas son envie à la vue de la bosse proéminente que ce satané jean comprimait violemment le long de la cuisse d'Alec.

Enfin le chasseur se rapprocha. Il s'assit sur le bassin de Magnus, ses pieds en appui solide sur le tapis persan sous eux. Il reposa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire et vint enfin capturer sa bouche dans un baiser d'abord tendre puis très vite passionné qui signifiait toute l'urgence du désir qui irradiait chez les deux hommes. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient dans un ballet sensuel et leurs lèvres se dévoraient au son des quelques soupirs qu'ils échappaient. Magnus caressait le dos doux et chaud d'Alec tandis que celui-ci laissait courir ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de l'asiatique, toujours comprimé entre le sofa et Alec lui-même.

Si le moindre doute pouvait encore subsister de leur désir, celui-ci se rappela bien vite à eux quand leurs protubérances respectives entrèrent en collision.

\- Aaaahhhh, laissa échapper Alec.

\- Hhuuuuuummmm, gémis Magnus.

Magnus s'accrocha d'une main aux épaules d'Alec et l'autre alla se perdre dans son jean pour malaxer une fesse entre ses longs doigts. De son côté, le chasseur, d'humeur joueuse, commença à onduler du bassin enfin d'aggraver le frottement de leurs verges entres elles et les tissus rugueux de leurs deux jeans. Il attrapa les cheveux de Magnus dans une poigne forte mais douce et tira la tête du sorcier en arrière enfin de dégager son cou qu'il vint dévorer de baisers et de sucions délicieuses avant de descendre sur ses clavicules qu'il maltraita tout autant.

Enfin Alec après quelques minutes, arriva sur les pectoraux de son amant. Sa peau dorée et veloutée et ses tétons bruns étaient un appel à la luxure à eux seul. Alec n'était même pas capable de mettre des mots sur l'effet que le corps entier de Magnus pouvait lui faire et ce qu'il lui donnait envie de lui faire. Lentement, il enroula sa langue savamment autour d'un premier téton et le captura entre ses lèvres, il le fit glisser encore et encore entre celles-ci tandis que celui resté seul roulait entre les doigts agiles d'un Alec bien décidé à faire fondre de plaisir son petit-ami. Durant de longues minutes, le jeune homme passa de l'un à l'autre des boutons de chair tout en n'oubliant pas d'onduler régulièrement du bassin. Magnus le caressait sur toute la longueur de son dos et de ses fesses nues, dont il avait réussit à faire glisser l'habit.

L'image des deux jeunes hommes enlacés, se caressant et s'embrassant seulement à demi-nus était des plus érotiques pour n'importe qui aurait pu en être le témoin privilégié.

Lentement, Alec redescendit, laissant un sillon de salive et de marques rouges le long du torse de Magnus. Une fois à la hauteur de sa ceinture, Alec se mit à genoux entre les cuisses, désormais ouvertes et les pieds au sol, de Magnus. Il alla ouvrit doucement le jean de l'asiatique qui frémissait d'impatience. Enfin, Alec sortit le membre dressé et tumescent de son amant. Ils se sourirent, complices et attentifs à chacun et c'est dans un sourire plein et épanoui qu'Alec prit Magnus en bouche. Il suça avec délicatesse et lécha avec amour le membre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fit de longs et profonds va-et-vient dans sa gorge pour procurer à Magnus le plaisir de la délivrance. Ce dernier l'encourageait en caressant ses cheveux ou sa joue. Il gémissait et suppliait. Et enfin, Magnus se cambra, la nuque en appui sur le dossier de son sofa, le bassin en avant et Alec à genoux qui suivait le mouvement de son corps comme une ombre. Le sorcier se libéra dans la bouche de son amant dans un râle bestial de plaisir et de satisfaction. Alec l'accepta sans problème, l'encourageant de tendres caresses sur les cuisses toujours gainées dans leur pantalon. Pour Alec, laisser Magnus venir dans sa bouche, c'était lui prouver sa confiance et son amour et sceller une intimité unique.

Une fois Magnus retombé sur sur le canapé, essoufflé et recouvert de sueur, Alec se redressa devant lui et s'étira, toujours en souriant. Magnus, assis en face, vint coller sa bouche au ventre du chasseur, ses mains plaquées sur ses côtes. Il déposa mille baisers sur la peau d'Alec, comme pour lui dire merci. Puis dans un clin d'œil joueur, il fit glisser son pantalon au grand brun et le lui retira avant de l'imiter prestement. Les deux hommes, une fois nus, s'enlacèrent et finirent allongés sur le canapé un peu étroit.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent, explorèrent ces corps qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Puis Alec allongea Magnus sur le ventre et avec tendresse et douceur, il caressa ses fesses et lentement, il inséra deux doigts en lui. Alec prenait toujours son temps pour préparer le corps de son amant à le recevoir. Il profitait de l'excitation de celui-ci pour faciliter les choses.

La présence des seuls doigts d'Alec en lui rendait Magnus fou. Le jeune homme avait instinctivement été un amant talentueux et attentionné. Il savait toujours comment rendre son partenaire heureux et comblé. Il savait comment jouer avec son corps et quels étaient ses points sensibles avec lesquels il menait lentement Magnus vers un nouvel orgasme.

Une fois le sorcier totalement détendu et prêt à l'amour, Alec se présenta à lui aussi dur et tendu que la corde de son arc une fois bandée et prête à tirer. (oui, oui j'ai osé la comparaison XD) Alec lubrifia son membre avec un peu de salive et glissa lentement en Magnus, centimètre par centimètre. Alec sombrait dans un abysse de sensations quand il possédait le corps de son amant. Quand il fut totalement en lui, Magnus se mit très vite en mouvement pour encourager l'archer à lui faire l'amour.

Là, à demi allongé sur son sorcier, le chasseur se transforma en un animal dont le seul but était le plaisir qu'ils partageaient. Plus rien n'existait hormis leurs deux corps, mués en un seul. Alec et Magnus n'avaient plus conscience du monde autour d'eux, plus de la chaleur qui incendiait leurs corps les rendant deux fois plus moites qu'à l'accoutumée, ni des chats miaulant autour d'eux, ni même du sofa qui leurs servait d'ancrage. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'était important à part leurs corps fusionnant.

Alec tenait fermement Magnus par les hanches et recouvrait ses omoplates de baisers et de morsures tandis que le sorcier, allongé sur le ventre et tourné légèrement de trois quart, agrippait le rebord du canapé d'une main et le poignet d' Alec de l'autre.

Magnus étouffait ses plus grands cris dans le coussin qui calait sa tête mais Alec, lui, donnait libre cours à ses mugissements en basculant le visage en arrière dès que le plaisir devenait trop intense.

L'archer et le sorcier luisaient de transpiration et leurs muscles saillants sous l'effort semblaient presque devenir douloureux, quand enfin Magnus poussa un râle profond accompagné de spasmes musculaires qui déclenchèrent l'orgasme tout aussi foudroyant d' Alec, qui dans un cri se libéra dans son amour avant de retomber sur son dos, à bout de souffle et de mots.

Il fallut près de 15 minutes aux deux hommes avant de réussir à bouger afin de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, comprimés dans le petit sofa. Alec posa sa tête sur le poitrail de Magnus qui referma son bras sur les épaules de son chasseur, dégageant les yeux de ce dernier des mèches de cheveux qui retombaient, collantes, sur son front.

\- C'était... commença Magnus en laissant ses doigts courir le long du bras de son amant posé sur son torse.

\- Je sais... répondit modestement Alec.

\- C'était torride. Et moi qui était prêt à déclencher une petite averse pour nous rafraîchir.

\- NE FAIS PAS CA ! s'exclama Alec en se redressant.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire complice et tendre et finirent l'après-midi allongés et enlacés, dans la chaleur d'une soirée d'été.

 **~Fin~**


	2. Prouve le

**~Prouve le~**

Alec et Magnus se fréquentaient depuis quelques semaines et l'intimé et le confort s'installer de plus en plus entre eux.

Alec parvenait enfin à baisser sa garder devant quelqu'un. Le jeune shadowhunter s'ouvrait à la douceur d'une relation amoureuse. Il parlait de plus en plus, sans s'épancher plus que nécessaire pour autant, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain mais il se sentait … à l'aise avec Magnus, comme si il parlait à son propre reflet...ce qui était pour e moins étonnant vus de l'extérieur car le sorcier et lui ne pouvaient sembler plus dissemblable. Et pourtant, la gentillesse, l'intelligence et l'ouverture d'esprit de Magnus en faisait une oreille attentive et un conseiller honnête et avisé.

Puis les deux hommes avaient franchis la l'étape « sexe » et les choses allaient encore mieux. Magnus avait surpasser sa peur de l'abandon et Alec celle de ce sentir maladroit. Au contraire les deux hommes se ravissaient d'être des amants parfaitement compatibles et de plus en plus inventifs. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et cela leurs permettaient d'être totalement naturels et désinhibaient.

Ce soir là, Magnus attendait qu'Alec passe le voir après 2 jours de silence total. Il n'en voulait pas au Shadowhunter, celui-ci travaillait sur une affaire de meurtres complexe et prenante et Magnus avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas lui faire de crise, ce dont Alec lui était très reconnaissant. Pour autant, ce dernier décida de prendre une soirée de repos. Il avait besoin de manger, dormir et prendre une bonne douche, et surtout de voir son sorcier.

-Magnus ? Tu es là ? Demanda la chasseur en entrant dans l'appartement .

-J'arrive..entre...prend un verre, lui répondit une voix qui venait de la terrasse.

Le sorcier devait nourrir ses chats se dit Alec. Il lui répondit n haussant la voix :

-Je vais prendre une douche, prend ton temps.

-NON ! non non non, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 48h alors ta douche attendra un peu mon grand.

Magnus s'était précipité à l'intérieur en lui criant cela. L'asiatique s'arrêta a quelques pas d'Alec et le regarda. « Seigneur qu'il est beau, j'avais presque oublié à quel point il est beau. » se dit Magnus en admirant son amant vêtue de noir, les yeux luisant, de fatigue probablement, les cheveux en bataille et une barbe de 3 jours qui brunissaient son visage.

En sentant le poids sur regard de Magnus sur lui, Alec se sentit rougir et malgré la fatigue qui lui tombait dessus, une chaleur naquit au creux de ses entrailles. Le visage parfait de l'asiatique, dont les yeux sombre soulignaient de noir le fixé, était une des chose qui émouvait le pus le jeune homme. Quand le sorcier fit mine de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras, Alec leva les siens en l'air en souriant gentiment.

-Humpfff...Magnus, je suis éreinté et je pue. Laisse moi aller prendre une douche et ensuite nous aurons tout le reste de la journée toi et moi.

Loin de se décourager par se discours, son amant glissa ses bras autour de la taille du chasseur et déposa un tendre baiser sur le menton de ce dernier.

-Tu as 10 min et ensuite je ne te lâche plus shadowhunter.

Il accompagna d'une petite tape sur les fesses d'Alec tandis que celui-ci prenait le chemin de la chambre principale dans un petit bond faussement outré. Un dernier clin d'oeil et Alec disparus au coin de la porte.

L'eau chaude délaissa complètement le corps noué et raide du chasseur d'ombre qui prit son temps plus qu'il ne l'avait promis à son amant. Lavant ses cheveux et son corps et les produit délicieusement musqué de Magnus, Alec avait presque l'impression que ce dernier était dans ses bras, laissant son odeur partout sur lui, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant.

-Alec on avait 10...mi...

Le sorcier resta coi en tombant sur spectacle de son petit ami, nue sous la douche. Alec ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu dans la cabine de douche et Magnus put à loisir observer le jeune homme frotter son corps couvert de mousse, la tête jeter en arrière sous le jet puissant de la douche. La vapeur qui montait autour d lui rendant la scène encore plus érotique, le sorcier dut boire une longue gorgée de son verre de vin qu'il avait apportait avec lui. Magnus ressortie en souriant et alla s'asseoir au pied de son lit qui faisait face à la salle de bain, bien décider à profiter du temps promis par Alec, au lit.

Quand se dernier ressortit Magnus eut la désagréable surprise de le voir revêtue d'un ensemble propre. Le jeune homme se mit donc sur ses pieds et fixa Alec qui lut dans ses yeux le désappointement.

-Quoi ? J'ai une tâche ? Demanda sincèrement Alec sincèrement préoccupé et regardant ses vêtements pour voir ce qui pouvais clocher.

-Non, absolument pas Alexander, tu es parfait comme toujours mais...

-Mais ?

-J'espère que tu ne ressorte de là qu'avez une serviette au maximum...

Alec eut se petit sourire en coin qui faisait fondre le cœur de Magnus et tandis qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de vin, le sorcier approcha son amant avec une expression joueuse sur le visage. Il tendis sa main libre et caressa la joue désormais rasé de près d'Alec puis il glissa son pouce sur les lèvre pleine du chasseur qui ferma les yeux avec délice. Alec tandis les mains pour enlacer son amant quand celui-ci s'échappa et recula de quelques pas en le détaillant à nouveau.

-Ces vêtement ne te mette pas en valeur en faite ?

-Vraiment ? Alec changea de pieds pour prendre appui et pencha la tête.

-hum hum vraiment, ces fringues seraient bien mieux sur le sol si tu veux mon avis.

-...le sol...intéressant mais je suis pas convaincu, moi je trouve que le noir mes met en valeurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes se souriaient joueurs et complices.

-Mon ange, croit moi je sais de quoi je parle, dit le sorcier en pointant son verre de vin vers le plus jeune.

-Prouve le ! Le défia Alec soudain les yeux brillant d'un feu ardent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Magnus qui claqua des ses doigts d'où s'échappaient des étincelle bleutés et en 1 seconde, Alec se retrouva totalement nu, ses vêtement jetai en tas au pieds du sorciers, tel des offrandes.

Alec aurait pus se sentir hyper vulnérable et intimidé mais le regards brillant de désir du bel asiatique avait depuis longtemps conforter Alec dans sa propre beauté et c'est avec beaucoup d'assurance qu'il resta debout, changeant juste de pied, afin de laisser Magnus contempler son corps musclé. Celui-ci s'en donna d'ailleurs à cœur joie et sans honte. Il posa son verre de vin, retira sa veste bleue sans jamais quitter Alec des yeux.

-Oh...Alexander tu es...

Le chasseur franchit la distance qui les séparer et attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains puis vint capturer sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux. Il recula de quelques centimètres et pus voir les yeux clos de Magnus frétiller sous ses paupières et ses dents venir mordre sa lèvre inférieur encore gonfler de ce baiser. Avant de lui laisser le temps de parler Alec repris sa bouche et glissa sa langue doucement dans celle de son partenaire qui n'émit pas de résistance, au contraire la sienne vint à la rencontre de l'intruse et elles commencèrent un ballet sensuel.

Les mains de Magnus parcouraient le dos puissant du chasseur d'ombre tandis que ce dernier attrapa le col de la chemise de l'asiatique pour le tenir plus près de lui, plus fort. Quand il sentit les main de Magnus glisser sur ses fesses ferme Alec perdu le contrôle et arracha les pan de la chemise de Magnus, le rire du sorcier contre la bouche de son amant fut accompagné du bruit des bouton rebondissant dans toute la pièce.

Une fois torse nue, Alec se laissa dérivé au sud, embrassant, léchant et mordillant la mâchoire carré de son homme, descendant sur sa clavicule droite, la plus sensible avait il remarqué, puis enfin arriva sur un pectoraux magnifiquement tendu. Sa langue fit quelque looping autour de son téton brun et quand Magnus lâcha son premier gémissement, Alec se mit à genoux, sa grande taille avait des avantages. La chemise finit au sol et le jeune homme eut tout le loisir de caresser et embrasser ce corps. Ses mains glisser sur sa peau chaude et douce, il caressait son dos et ses flanc tandis que sa bouche envahissait ses abdominaux et Magnus tout à sa joie, laisser courir ses mains sur les épaule de son jeune amant.

Dans un regard complice, Alec attaqua la ceinture de l'asiatique. Le cliquetis de la boucle de métal résonna dans le silence de la chambre ou une tension palpable avait pris possession de l'espace. La son de la braguette qui descend puis du tissus chiffonné des pans du pantalon qu'on écarte. Tout n'était plus qu'un délicieux émoi. Magnus tremblait d'excitation et Alec pouvait voir la chair de poule recouvrir son bas ventre, signe de son agitation...si son érection n'avait pas était assez clair.

Alec souffla doucement sur la peau du bas ventre de son partenaire et tira lentement sur le boxer qui libéra le membre proéminent de Magnus. « Par l'ange ! » se dit Alec. Il termina de déshabillait le plus vieux qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il resta debout nue devant Alec toujours à genoux à ses pieds qui lui caressait les cuisses avec douceur et tendresse.

-Par l'ange...tu es tellement beau...souffla ce dernier en admirant son sorcier qui lui souris en silence.

Alec se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse de Magnus et laissant ses mains remonter jusqu'à ses fesses. Il dévora de baisers ses jambes et ses hanche, ne faisant que frôler son sexe durant de longue minutes. Magnus se sentais enivrait par se contact aussi tendre que bestial. Là captif entre les bras d'Alec il se sentais combler. Le chasseur d'ombre rapprocha lentement sa bouche du pubis parfaitement tondu de Magnus, exemple qu'il suivait d'ailleurs depuis leurs première nuit. Il laissa son nez glisser sur la toison courte et douce avant de remonter par petit baisers le longs de son membre dresser contre son bas ventre. Il laissa jouait ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau douce et frémissante de Magnus et quand il arriva au bout, dans un regard satisfait et déterminer, il laissa glisser le membre dans sa bouche aussi loin qu'il le put avant de commencer à donner du plaisir à son amant. Magnus laissa ses mains se perdre dans le chevelure noir de son ange, l'agrippant parfois quand sa bouche se faisait plus gourmande. Le sorcier ne peut s'empêcher bien longtemps de rester inactif et son bassin commença de lent mais ferme vas et viens dans la bouche d'Alec. Les deux hommes échangeaient de nombreux regards. Ce n'était pas pour tester leurs limites, leurs confiance, ni même leurs plaisir, c'était pour le pur plaisir de partager cette intimité unique. Coucher avec quelqu'un était à la porté de tous. Oser regarder son partenaire dans les yeux dans un moment d'intimité et de vulnérabilité aussi ultime que celui-ci était la confiance et la complicité dans sa forme la plus pur et la plus vrai.

Après de longues minutes de ce traitement Magnus fit mettre Alec debout et le poussa sur son lit afin de venir capturer sa bouche dans un profond baiser tandis que leurs sexes se rencontrer et se frotter l'un contre l'autre laissant les deux hommes gémissants.

-Je te veux...je te veux en moi...s'il te plaît...

Magnus plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en signe d'assentiment et tandis qu'il se penchait pour attraper du lubrifiant _(note de l'auteur : si ils avaient étaient humains j'aurais aussi préciser et les préservatifs, sortez couvert)_ , Alec se mit sur le ventre. Le sorcier revint au coté de son ange et commença à la caresser, parsemer des baisers sur toute la surface de son dos alors que ses mains glisser des ses cuisses à ses hanches. Alec respirait fort, se délectant de se contact charnel si doux et qui pourtant le brûler de l'intérieur et se diffuser agréablement dans tout son être. Magnus frottait son membre dur contre son intimité et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Tu vas me tué ! Souffla l'ange.

-Ooooh non, tel n'est pas mon intention Alexander crois moi, j'ai de bien meilleurs projet pour toi.

Sur ces dernier mots susurrer à son oreille, le sorcier glissa un doigt en Alec qui hoqueta sous la surprise.

-chuuut, détend toi Alec.

Les doigts expert du sorcier multi-centenaire commencèrent à s'activer pour donner a Alec non seulement le plaisir qu'il mérite mais aussi pour le préparer à l'accueillir dans les meilleurs conditions. Un second doigt avait rejoint le premier et la main libre de Magnus avait glisser sous le ventre du chasseur d'ombre afin de capturer son sexe et de le masturber en douceur.

Allongé contre le dos de ce dernier, Magnus et lui pouvaient ressentir les battement effreiner du cœur de l'autre. Leurs battement de plus en plus hiératique semblaient étrangement se synchroniser pour n'en former plus qu'un qui battait à l'unisson.

-Maintenant Magnus...vas-y..j'ai envie de toi.

Sans plus réfléchir, le plus vieux se cala contre son amant et glissa lentement en lui. Son membre durcit le posséda avec douceur mais aussi impatience et en trois petits coup de rein, Magnus était totalement en lui. Alec s'était complètement cambrer sous l'intrusion et ses poings c'étaient refermé sur les barreaux du lit. Se mordant la lèvre le jeune homme ne savait plus si la sensation de brûlure était plus forte que celle du plaisir qu'il ressentait d'avoir Magnus en lui. Tout ce mélangeait, tout se confondait et la douleur et le plaisir crée une sensation qui mettait à chaque fois le chasseur au bord du précipice.

Magnus lui ce concentrait sur la sensation de plaisir qui se diffuser dans son membre jusqu'à son bas ventre tout en tentant de ne pas faire mal à Alec. Ses traits était crisper et le jeune homme finit pas poser son front sur le dos de son amant comme si le contact de sa peau lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et de se rappeler que son partenaire n'était autre qu'Alec. Le sorcier respira son odeur et murmura son nom « Alec, Alexander, Alec.. » un nombre incalculable de fois tandis qu'il se mouvait en son amant qui lui même avait céder aux affres de plaisir et onduler du bassin pour accompagner son aîné dans leurs mouvement lascif.

Ils étaient bien, c'était bon, c'était fort et intense. Les deux hommes ne formaient plus qu'un être dont tout étaient en parfait accord. Leurs pouls, leurs température, les rythmes de leurs gémissement même étaient synchroniser.

-Magnus..je vais...

A ces mots, le sorcier se redressa et se mit à genoux, incitant son amant se mettre à quatre patte également mais Alec se contenta de se mettre sur ses genoux, son visage restant enfouis entre ses mains sur le matelas tandis qu'il respirait et et gémissait de plus en plus fort Magnus lui prit les hanche et commença à la pilonner de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. La tête jeter en arrière et les sueur dégoulinant sur son corps, Magnus donna un dernier coups de rien et quand Alec poussa un cris guttural, Magnus se libéra lui même dans un puissant orgasme.

Alec tomba à plat ventre et Magnus le suivit de près en s'allongeant à ses côtés, tout contre lui. Leurs restèrent entrelacer et durant près de 1h les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, alternant micro sieste et sourires.

-Je devrais te vexer plus souvent...si à chaque fois j'ai droit à une tel traitement ahahaha, riat Alec de toute ses dents.

-J'étais pas vexer du tout de quoi tu parle. S'offusqua faussement Magnus en lui donnant un petit coups dans l'épaule.

-Mais si, nie le pas, quand tu m'as vu sortir tout habiller de la salle de bain tu était vexer. Tu imaginer que je serais plus enclin au galipettes.

-... ben j'avais envisager que..oui...ok peut-être. Mais tu t'es rhabiller et j'ai crus que tu avait pas envie..

-Tu sais que la spontanéité n'est pas ma principale qualité Magnus. Je ne voulais pas que tu pense que j'étais venue juste..pour ça.

-Et par ça tu veux dire satisfaire tes besoins ? Sourit Magnus.

-...oui. J'avais seulement envie de te voir. Un film avec une bière m'aurait autant combler...

Magnus souleva un sourcil.

-OK peut-être pas autant... mais tu comprend ce que je veux dire. Etre avec toi...c'est ça dont j'ai besoin. C'est ça qui me comble.

-Alexander...

 **Fin**


	3. Tension

**~Tension~**

**Une porte claqua, laissant le son se répandre de façon assourdissante entre les mur de l'appartement de Magnus Bane.**

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ? MAINTENANT ?

-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA !

-Tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ?

-Tu sais que j'en ai les moyens si je le souhaite!

-Ben vas-y ! VAS-Y ! MONTRE MOI CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE!

-...

-... VAS-Y ! TU TE DEGONFLES ?

-...

-...hummmm...

-...Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Alexander...

-Pfffff...

Le jeune chasseur d'ombre tourna les talons et shoota dans une chaise au passage conscient, en fait, que lui non plus serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser cet homme. Cet homme qui après avoir longtemps hanté ses fantasmes, habitait dorénavant son coeur.

Revenant sur ses pas il pointa du doigt le sorcier car l'amour n'empêcher pas la colère pour autant parfois. Et Alec Lightwood était un homme fier.

-Tu sais que c'est trop facile comme ça ! Tu penses qu'en disant ce que tu crois que je veux entendre ça va désamorcer la situation et que je viendrais m'excuser en rampant ?

-...mais non...Tu es incroyable, quoi que je fasse tu ne seras donc pas satisfait ?

-Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as rien dit qui ressemble à une excuse que je sache !

-Je n'ai AUCUNES raisons de m'excusez c'est clair ! C'est toi qui a agit comme un dément jaloux et outrancier et c'est donc toi qui me doit des excuses plutôt.

-Non mais je rêve...

Une fois de plus le chasseur d'ombre cogna dans la chaise ce qui eut le don de faire définitivement sortir de ses gonds le sorcier.

-Arrête de t'en prendre à mon mobilier je te prie, si tu étais un peu plus mature tu comprendrais qu'on peut régler ça de façon civilisés.

Alec se retourna vers lui, seigneur cet homme pouvait le rendre dingue de toute les façons humainement possibles...les façons non humaine aussi d'ailleurs. A cet instant il le voyait, il le regardait ce Magnus qu'il aimait comme un dingue et qu'il désirait à chaque instant, même maintenant, alors que la colère lui dévorait les entrailles, le désir n'était jamais éteint pour autant...cela le ravivait même probablement plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Tu es tellement agaçant quand tu...

-Quand je … quoi ? Le titilla le sorcier qui avait compris que la colère d'Alec cédait place au désir. Il devait admettre lui même que son ange en colère était terriblement sexy et excitant et vu qu'il avait une confiance totale en lui et ne se sentait absolument pas en danger, Magnus pouvait laisser libre cours à son désir sans culpabiliser.

-Laisse tomber, Jace m'attend je dois aller faire...une ronde.

Le grand brun tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée quand la voix de Magnus tonna :

-Le blondinet peut attendre ! Tu n'iras nul part tant que cette situation ne sera pas résolue en bonne et due forme...Et je te préviens je ne céderais pas un pouce de terrain.

Le chasseur d'ombre tourna la visage vers le sorcier qui maintenait une apparence colérique.

Alec le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambés déterminées et tout en fondant sur Magnus il lança :

-Tu crois ça ?

Et sans plus de préambules, le jeune homme attrapa le visage de l'asiatique entre ses grandes mains et lui décocha un baiser plein de fougue et de passion. Magnus après quelques instant de faux semblant où il tentait de rester de marbre laissa vite la chaleur des lèvres de son homme le convaincre de cesser de jouer et attrapant les pans de la veste de cuir de son chasseur, il s'agrippa à lui et répondit à ce baiser parfait.

-Je te déteste... murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Tu m'insupportes...répondit Alec.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et un léger sourire plein de tendresse avant de ressouder leurs lèvres et laisser leurs mains s'activer à tirer, déboutonner, arracher chaque pièces de tissus qui barrait le chemin qui conduisait au corps de l'autre. Le tout faisant ils reculèrent jusqu'à basculer à la renverse sur le fauteuil renaissant, fort heureusement confortablement rembourré et tendu d'un tissus soyeux.

Alec se retrouva assis et Magnus à califourchon sur lui. Leurs bassins se cherchaient et ondulaient en rythme tandis que leurs mains courraient sur leurs peaux déjà recouvertes d'une très fine pellicule de sueur. Le sorcier redessinait les runes de son amant et ce dernier mordillait de façon taquine la lèvre inférieure de Magnus enfin de le faire réagir de la façon qu'il aimait tant. Faire apparaître ses sublimes yeux jaunes de chat.

La première fois que le phénomène c'était produit alors que les deux hommes faisaient l'amour passionnément, Magnus avait eu honte. Jamais, presque jamais, il n'avait ressentie de honte à assumer cette part de lui mais cette fois là, face à Alec, il avait eu peur de l'effrayer, peur de montrer trop sa part de créature obscure. Peur que le Chasseur d'ombre réalise qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Le fils d'un Ange et celui d'un Démon pouvaient ils briser les barrière bâties sur des siècles de conflits.

Mais tout au contraire, alors que Magnus avait détourné les yeux et brisé l'instant qu'ils partageaient, Alec avait pris son visage entre ses mains et lui avait fait redresser la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Le chasseur d'ombres le fixat si profondément que Magnus sentit qu'il pouvait lire son âme. Jamais il n'avait laissé quiconque partager une telle intimité, une telle connexion avec lui. À travers les yeux d'Alec, Magnus sentait la fierté d'être qui il était.

Quand la pupille du sorcier se fendit et que son iris vira à l'or, Alec sentit son excitation décupler, jamais il ne trouvait son amant plus sublime que quand tout son être était 100% libéré. Le jeune homme passa ses ongles sur les omoplates de Magnus laissant des traces de griffures sur la peau dorée. Il dévora la mâchoire de l'asiatique de baisers et ce dernier laissait déjà ses doigt courir sur la virilité tendue de l'archer. La fièvre de la colère avait laissé place à celle du désir et plus rien ne pouvait éteindre le feux qui s'était allumé dans leurs ventres.

-Tu me rends vraiment dingue, tu le sais ça Magnus Bane ?

-J'espère bien...Alexander Lightwood !

Sur ces mots, le sorcier se mit à genoux devant son ange et pris son sexe en bouche. Alec fut réduit au silence et ne put se concentrer sur rien d'autre que le plaisir de sentir la langue de Magnus en action sur sa verge dure et hyper sensible. Le beau brun ne pouvait plus que sortir quelques râles et gémissements de plaisir en caressant les cheveux de Magnus. Mais très vite le chasseur d'ombre ne pu plus garder son calme. Toute la tension accumulée avec leur dispute, puis l'excitation, il devait s'en débarrasser et ce fut donc un peu brutalement qu'il releva Magnus et alla l'allonger sur la table de la salle à manger, tout près.

-Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant. Ça sera fort et ...tellement bon .

-Des promesses Shadowhunter, des promesses...

Magnus claqua des doigts et dans une petite flamme bleuté apparu à ses cotés un tube de lubrifiant. Alec le saisit en souriant de ce superbe sourire qui éclairait tout son visage et faisait briller ses beaux yeux. Le cœur de Magnus loupait toujours un battement quand il le voyait sourire ainsi, juste pour lui. Après que le jeune homme est mis une dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, il alla caresser Magnus, le laissant déjà gémissant et demandeur. Alec ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire et posséda son amant d'un coup de reins précis et ferme auquel le sorcier répondit par un cris de plaisir.

Les minutes qui suivirent les amenèrent tout deux aux portes de la petite mort. Alec allait et venait avec passion entre les reins de Magnus en se cramponnant à ses cuisses. Il le possédait corps et âme avec vitesse et force.

La sorcier avait ses yeux de chat pratiquement révulsé et chaque coup de buttoir lui donnait des décharges électriques si intenses qu'elles finir par se matérialiser le long de son corps, zébrant son torse et ses membres de marbrures bleues et violettes qui étincelaient et envoyaient des piqûres au chasseur d'ombre qui après une légère inquiétude pour son homme, ne s'en trouvait que plus motivé et excité.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas Alexander, ne t'arrêtes pas...

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le prit plus profondément et plus fort que jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Magnus se caressa quelques instants avant d'être traversé par un orgasme si puissant que les courants électriques devinrent des éclairs qui encercles les deux hommes et que le sorcier ne soit soulevé de la table par une puissance invisible. Son corps flotta à 30 cm du meuble environs, le corps entier rejeté vers l'arrière. Alec se libéra en lui en criant son nom.

Les ondes de lumières se dissipèrent lentement à mesure que le corps de Magnus redescendait doucement sur la table. Alec tomba à genoux sur le sol, à bout de souffle et parcourut de frissons magnétiques qui rendaient toute sa peau hyper réactive.

-Par l'ange... réussit-il seulement à articuler avant de tomber à la renverse sur le tapis persan et de s'endormir là.

Quand l'archer ré-ouvrit les yeux Magnus n'était plus là et il était recouvert d'un léger plaide. Soudain une voix le fit se redresser :

-Tu as tenue ta promesse au-delà de mes espérances Shadowhunter, dit Magnus appuyé sur un pilier du salon. Il avait revêtue uniquement un pantalon et buvait un scotch en souriant à Alec. Cet instant était complice, tendre et encore chargé de passion. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

-On devrait se disputer plus souvent si tu veux mon avis.

 **FIN**


	4. Regarde moi

~Regarde moi ~

Les yeux d'Alec brillaient d'un éclat rarement vu chez son frère, se dit Isabelle en suivant la direction du dit regard. Sans grand étonnement il fondait sur Magnus Bane. Le bel asiatique au look excentrique mais toujours très élégant, discutait avec un petit groupe composé de fées et de loup-garous à l'autre bout du bar et ne semblait pas réaliser que son amant le dévorait des yeux.

Depuis que ce beau sorcier sans âge était entré dans la vie d'Alexander Lightwood celui-ci avait radicalement changé. Pour le meilleur. Il avait conservé toutes ses qualités, certaines c'étaient même aiguisées tandis que ses défauts, comme sa méfiance constante envers les autres et son sens de l'obéissance aveugle à l'enclave frisant parfois l'endoctrinement, avaient évolués. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance au premier regard et il suivait toujours les ordres qu'on lui donnait.. La plupart du temps. Mais il était aujourd'hui capable de voir au travers des yeux d'une créature obscure. Une qui avait vécus de nombreuses époques et cela l'avait beaucoup aidé. Au delà du soldat, l'homme qu'il était c'était enfin épanouit, il pouvait être lui-même et développer ainsi son plein potentiel.

Alec ne remarqua pas que sa sœur l'observait de loin. Son attention toute entière était tournée vers Magnus, son amant, son amour. L'homme par lequel il avait trouvé le chemin de l'acceptation et du bonheur. Le regarder de loin le comblait de joie, plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Chacune de ses mimiques, chaque geste de la main, chaque déplacement de son corps se faisait en résonance chez Alec. Quand il entendait sa voix, il ne pouvait qu'être silencieux pour l'écouter deviser de tout et de rien. Magnus de par sa longévité et sa curiosité naturelle possédait une culture très étendue et il était tellement grisant de l'écouter et d'apprendre de lui. Même son ironie et ses facéties devenaient addictives. Le premier regard que l'on pouvait jeter au sorcier était plus qu'improbable, comme il l'était lui même mais dès qu'on s'intéressait à lui, il devenait l'être le plus fascinant qui soit. En tout cas pour Alec. Le regarder, juste le regarder, même si il n'entendait pas un des mots qu'il prononçait, simplement le regarder le faisait se sentir heureux et serein. Il ne réalisa même pas que le cours de ses pensés avait posé sur son visage un petit sourire béat qui devait faire jaser toute l'assistance qu'il ignorait royalement depuis dix bonne minutes, tout à sa contemplation de l'homme de sa vie.

Magnus devisait tranquillement avec des amis, anciens ou nouveaux sans réaliser qu'il était le centre de gravité d'une personne. Plus exactement, il faisait mine de ne pas le réaliser. Les sens du sorcier était si aiguisé que peu de chose lui échappait, surtout quand il s'agissait du regard de son beau shadowhunter posé sur lui. Des picotements traversaient sa peau, une douce chaleur inondait son ventre et de façon imperceptible, ses pupille se dilataient, emplit de bonheur d'être ainsi admiré par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Alexander Lightwood avait emplit son monde de lumières et sa vie de couleur, lui qui vivait si sombrement depuis bien longtemps. Les fêtes, les coucheries, l'argent ne lui importait plus depuis bien longtemps. Tout cela n'était que des habitudes centenaires dont le sorcier avait besoin pour continuer d'exister à défaut de vivre. Mais le chasseur d'ombre avait fait renaître en lui des émotions véritables, signe que la braise de la vie était toujours présente sous le tas de cendre qu'était l'âme de Magnus. Et tel le phénix, elle ne demandèrent pas plus que son regard pour renaître à la vie. Puis il y avait eu ses sourires, sa voix, sa confiance, ses caresses, ses baisers.. Le sorcier poussa un soupir de bien-être qu'il dut vite rattraper par un sourire pour que ses compagnons ne pensent pas qu'il s'ennuyait en leur présences.

Finalement, il tourna légèrement la tête vers son amant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Là, dans la pénombre du bar, entouré de dizaines de personnes, inconscientes de cet instant, ils échangèrent un regard profond et sincère, puis un sourire étendit les lèvres trop souvent sévère du Directeur de l'institut. Un de ces magnifique sourire qui illuminait son visage et adoucissait ses traits de façon spectaculaire et qui faisait de lui une personne totalement différente. Un des ses sourire qui faisait stopper net le cœur du sorcier puis qui le relançait au triple galop, lui donnant des palpitations qui aurait fait succomber n'importe quel terrestre. Il déglutit et répondit au sourire d'Alec et finalement ses compagnon de parlote le laissèrent discrètement ne se faisant plus d'illusion concernant la concentration du sorcier. Magnus avança lentement, de sa démarche légèrement dansante vers son amant qui l'attendait de pied ferme, les deux mains croisé dans le dos comme le réflexe du soldat qu'il était le lui imposait souvent. Il avait néanmoins toujours son beau sourire qui éclairait son visage et la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

-Alexander Lightwood, ne vous a-t-on pas apprit qu'il est impoli de dévisager une personne ? Même à son insu. Demanda le sorcier sur un ton badin en accompagnant ses dire d'un geste légèrement théâtral de la main.

-On me l'a enseigné en effet, mais cela ne s'applique pas dans certaines situations, de plus puisque tu t'en es rendu compte ce n'était pas à ton insu.

-Touché ! Et à quelle situation fais-tu allusion ? Éclaire moi.

-Quand on admire une œuvre d'art, une personne qu'on désire ou simplement, son âme sœur.. Et dans le cas qui nous occupe mon cher.. Tu es tout ça à la fois.

Alec s'était penché en avant pour terminer sa phrase et il avait eu le plaisir de voir la pointe des oreille de Magnus virer au rose, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, le sorcier était plutôt du genre téméraire et se faisait en général un plaisir et un devoir de faire lui même rougir Alec, et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

-Vous ne cessez de me surprendre Mr Lightwood.

-Toujours pour le mieux j'espère ?

-Nous allons devoir vérifier ça, répondit Magnus avec un petit air lubrique.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea droit sur la sortie, talonné de près par Alec qui jeta un coup d'œil a la ronde pour voir si leur fugue se faisait discrètement et là il croisa la regard complice de sa sœur qui lui lança un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir autant de honte que d'amusement.

Moins de 2 min et un portail plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se ruaient l'un sur l'autre avec passion. Alec colla Magnus contre le mur le plus proche et ce dernier ce laissa faire sans discuter. En fait il aimait assez quand Alec prenait les commandes des opérations, sont coté guerrier ressortait dans tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus sexy, dominateur, un brin bestial et rude mais Alec restait Alexander, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être naturellement attentif et généreux envers son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer de la bestialité à la douceur alternant les baisers fougueux qui prenait possession de la bouche toute entière de Magnus, à des baisers plus tendre où Alec gouttait avec douceur au moelleux de ses lèvres. Comme à l'instant présent.

-Regarde moi, lui intima Alec alors que Magnus fermer les yeux de contentement pendant que son amant dévorait ses lèvres avec passion tout en s'attaquant à la boucle du ceinturon du sorcier.

A cet ordre murmuré d'une voix voilée par le désir, Magnus obtempéra immédiatement. Leurs regards enfiévrés se croisèrent et durant une longue minutes les deux homme ne firent rien de plus que de se regarder dans les yeux de la façon la plus intime et la plus complice qui soit. Puis Magnus alla imité son petit ami en glissant une main de long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entre jambe dont la proéminence ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alec. Magnus sentit des milliers de papillons battre des ailes dans son estomac. Dieu qu'il aimait être ainsi désirer, qu'il aimait être la cause du désir et du plaisir de cet homme si beau, si gentil, si fort, si parfait. Dieu qu'il aimait Alexander Lightwood plus que tout sur cette terre. Très vite, il fit sauter le bouton du jean noir puis la braguette descendit et Magnus glissa sa main dans le jean de son amant, il eu la surprise de découvrir que ce dernier ne portait aucun sous vêtement, alors que ce dernier avait stoppé sa manœuvre en sentant une main glisser sur son membre tendu sous la toile de son jean. Il avait néanmoins continué d'embrasser Magnus, car rien ne le satisfaisait plus que de dévorer les lèvres pleines du bel asiatique, enfin presque rien. Finalement le plus vieux se décolla de leurs étreinte pour chercher son souffle un petit moment mais Alec ne lui laissa guère de temps pour cela, il glissa lui aussi sa main dans le boxer du sorcier et d'un même mouvement, les deux homme se caressèrent pendant un long moment. Alec dût prendre appuie d'une main sur le mur sa main crispée juste a coté du visage de Magnus, tandis que ce dernier s'accrochait à son épaule.

-Regarde moi.. regarde moi mon amour. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, Magnus obéis et alors que le plaisir intense de la jouissance lui vrillait les entrailles, ses yeux virent au doré incandescent qu'Alec aimait tant. Dans un cri rauque, les deux hommes se libérèrent en se fixant intensément l'un de l'autre, se perdant dans les limbes d'un amour aussi profond et puissant que le plaisir qui les submergeait à l'instant même.

Magnus se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, le souffle court et la joue en feu pendant qu'Alec allait directement à la cuisine pour en revenir aussitôt avec une bouteille d'eau qui ouvrit avant de la tendre à son amant et de venir le rejoindre à terre. Magnus but de longue gorgées d'eau fraîche et la passa à Alec qui fit de même. Puis le grand brun retira sa chemise et la lança dans un coin du salon, son torse était couvert d'une très fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait briller sa peau et mettait en valeur ses runes noir charbon qui parsemaient son corps.

-Si on allait prendre une douche ? Proposa le sorcier en souriant à son petit-ami.

-Bonne idée.

Alec sauta sur ses pieds agiles de shadowhunter, tandis sa main à Magnus qui en saisit le poignet et Alec le tira à lui d'un simple geste. Leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent, Magnus déposa un baiser gourmand mais sage sur les lèvres charnues de son homme et alla directement dans la chambre ou se trouvait la salle de bain sans se retourner, ne laissant derrière lui que sa chemise froissée. Alec admira un instant la coupe parfaite du dos de son amant à la peau dorée avant de le rejoindre, les yeux brillant d'un prédateur en chasse. Quand il arriva dans leur chambre, Alec entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine et de la vapeur chaude s'échappait déjà par la porte coulissante qui constituait l'entrée de la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures et chaussettes à la vas vite et ne garda que son jean noir toujours ouvert sur le haut de son pubis. Il alla s'adosser sur la porte, admirant son beau sorcier, nu, lui tournant le dos, déjà sous l'eau. Celle ci ruisselait sur son corps, redessinant les courbes parfaites de chacun de ses muscles, et chacun de ses galbes harmonieux. Alec dut déglutir pour ne pas s'etouffer devant la magnificence du spectacle, pourtant d'une tel simplicité, que lui offrait Magnus à cet instant. Le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la douche à l'italienne et se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Magnus. Celui-ci se retourna en souriant. Il rejeta ses cheveux mouillé en arrière avec sa main tandis que l'autre aller se poser su la joue d'Alec.

-Tu en as mis du temps, lui dit l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Je suis là depuis quelques minutes, je t'admirais.

-ooh.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Magnus rougis aux propos d'Alec. Il contait bien lui rendre la pareil. Sa main glissa lentement le long de la gorge d'Alec, de sa clavicule et de son épaule musclé avant de revenir à plat sur un pectoral parfaitement dessiné. Déjà la peau d'Alec commençait à frissonner de cette étrange électricité qui coulait dans les doigts de son sorcier et qui se rependait dans sa propre chair, l'animant délicieusement. La main continua sa descente vertigineuse en passant l'un après l'autre les abdominaux contracté du chasseur d'ombres et finalement, d'un doigt impertinent, Magnus, termina sa route en retraçant le ligne duveteuse qui commençait à l'adorable nombril d'Alec et se poursuivait délicatement jusqu'à son pubis a la toison brune et finement tondue. Magnus glissa un doigt dans le jean déjà ouvert et tira à lui son amant pour venir capturer sa bouche dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de mignon. Ils s'embrassèrent de façon torride et affamée, leurs langues se liant dans un accord parfait. Puis Magnus attira Alec sous le jet d'eau chaude et commença a dévorer ses épaules et son torse de baiser et de petites morsures auquel Alec répondait favorablement. Le sorcier finit à genoux et tentait de retirer le jean d'Alec qui, totalement trempé lui collait à la peau. Finalement après quelques minutes de combat et plusieurs éclats de rires, les deux hommes parvinrent à se débarrasser du gêneur et Magnus put reprendre sa manœuvre en se remettant à genoux devant cette merveille qu'était son amant. Il lui caressa longuement les jambes et les fesses avant de venir déposer une myriade de baisers sur son aine et le plat de son ventre. Alec était déjà dressé et dur, son membre palpitant d'attente. Finalement Magnus le pris en bouche et le dévora pendant un long moment encourager par les mains d'Alec qui s'accrocher à ses cheveux ainsi que par ses profond gémissements de plaisir.

Finalement, le chasseur d'ombre releva un peu brutalement son amant et le colla face contre mur, l'obligeant à garder les main au dessus de la tête. Magnus frémit d'excitation en sentant les grandes mains autoritaires d'Alec le forcer à rester dans cette position, tandis que son souffle se perdait déjà le long des omoplates qu'il dévorait allègrement. La bouche du grand brun au yeux bleu continua son exploration le long de la colonne vertébrale du sorcier jusqu'aux adorables fossettes qui garnissait le creux de ses reins. Là il lécha durant de longue minutes chaque centimètre de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée pendant que ses mains fermes pétrissait les fesses au galbe frisant la perfection de Magnus. Puis, lentement, presque à dessein, le chasseur d'ombre vint glisser sa langue entre les deux globe de chaire de son homme pour venir lui infliger une caresse des plus intimes. Magnus laissa échapper un glapissement surpris et ravi. Alec n'était en temps normal pas friand de ce genre de pratique et cela convenait à Magnus, mais parfois, les deux hommes se laissaient aller à tenter des choses un peu plus intimes, surtout quand les circonstances, telles qu'une douche s'y prêtaient et les mettaient tout les deux bien plus à l'aise. Durant ce qui parut une éternité de plaisir et de tourment au sorcier, Alec se concentra sur sa tâche et puis finalement il revint au niveau de son amant, laissant sur son passage un sillon de feu avec sa langue qu'il traça le long du flanc de Magnus. Il dévora son épaule, lui laissant de magnifique suçons, sa marque en quelque sorte, puis cala sa tête sur l'épaule de l'asiatique.

-Tu es prêt mon amour ?

-Oh bon sang, je le suis depuis que tu es entré dans cette douche. Fais moi l'amour Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus parla d'une traite, le souffle court et les joue en feu, le visage toujours coller contre la faïence du mur. Alec lui décocha un de ses magnifique sourire, il se plaça derrière lui plus étroitement, caressa son dos, puis se guida en Magnus. Quand enfin il fut en lui, totalement, les deux hommes gémirent d'une même voix et dans un souffle parfaitement synchronisé, ils firent l'amour, tantôt lentement, pour profiter de chaque sensation et chaque mouvement. Chacune des ondulation du bassin de Magnus se faisait en harmonie avec les aller et retour lent mais ferme d'Alec puis d'une impulsion commune ils accéléreraient le rythme, chacun sachant exactement quand et comment donner du plaisir à son partenaire. La pièce se remplie autant de vapeur que de leurs gémissement et finalement, dans un dernier coup de rein puissant, Magnus atteint l'orgasme et le son de son cri de délivrance conduisit Alec vers la même jouissance.

Les deux hommes replongèrent sous le jet d'eau de la douche, se savonnèrent mutuellement en s'embrassant tendrement et finalement, Alec alla leurs chercher des serviettes propres pour se sécher. Alec ceintura sa serviette autour de ses reins tandis que Magnus choisi de traverser leurs chambre en tenue d'Adam sous le rire d'Alec qui l'attrapa au vol et le garda près de lui le temps de lui sécher les cheveux affectueusement. Le sorcier se laissa faire, toujours ravi de ces adorables petites attentions que pouvait avoir son petit ami. Quand Alec souleva la serviette, Magnus arborait ses yeux mordoré de chat et lui murmura :

-Regarde moi.

FIN


End file.
